gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Paleto Score
Book During the cutscene before the heist (while Trevor and Michael are arguing) whichever gunman you hired is reading a book. What book is it? FinalWish (talk) 15:22, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Play the game, and find out. : Bruce Wright's Bloody Canyon. Interestingly, in my experience, only the 'successful' gunmen are busy trying to read the book, while the 'not-so-successful' ones are completely distracted by Michael and Trevors argument. Dsurian 00:10, June 4, 2015 (UTC) Pre-Heist Storytime Manuscript Each of the gunmen have a little story to tell during this, and I wanted to hear them all, but it's a bit time consuming to get that done, so with a little extra effort I decided to record each, along with the overall discussion, and write it out here for those interested. Not sure how (or exactly where) to include this officially on the wiki, so I'll leave it here for the time being. : T: You ever hit a bank before, Franklin? : F: Yeah, I was the driver on a job my boy Lamar pulled. Guess it's the same kinda shit we doin' now. Right? : T: Nice, bro. What was the take? : F: Shit, I don't know, man. I can't remember. : T: Come on. Everyone remembers their first score. : F: Shit, not me. : T: Arg Mikey, bro, what was your first bank score? : M: Eighty-eight, outskirts of Carcer City. Took a small franchise for ten G. yeh Things were easier back then. : T: Twenty-five years ago, Jesus. (if Chef wasn't chosen) ...You! Generic goon! What was your first bank score? :: Gunman Story Intermission : T: ...Hey, your turn to share, kid. : F: I told you, I don't remember the details, man. : M: Leave him alone, Trevor. : T: This is an important moment, Michael. Here we are, on our way to almost certain death, bonding, pouring our hearts out, and this guy is sitting here, soaking it up, and giving nothing in return. : M: Hey, if he don't remember... : T: If he don't remember? I'm supposed to trust this man with my life, and he don't trust me with the details of his first bank job? : M: Well how about you? Why don't you share with the group? I'm here. I'll back the facts. : T: That checks cashed place? I went in, took 'em for eight grand, walked out. : M: yehyeh It was a bit more complicated than that, though, wasn't it T? : T: Maybe I knew the guy, maybe he ID'd me. : M: Maybe you did six months. : T: Maybe I was out in four. And that, children, is why we don't leave witnesses. : M: That, children, is why you don't rob people that you know! ahHAha : T: Arg ...Franklin, share? : M: Yeah, come on, kid. It can't be worse than Trevor's. : F: Alright man, shit. Okay, the score was like two stacks, man. : M: Two G take home on your first gig? Eh Fuck, that ain't bad, man. : F: Man, the whole score was two stack. Only I didn't see none of that shit. Dye pack went off, homie. Money was useless then. : T: Dye pack? HeheHAhahaHA You amateur! : F: I knew I shouldn't have told you shit. : M: Hey, Franklin, we all gotta start somewhere. : F: Last time I tell your ass something. : T: Ah, come on. Hahaha Don't be so cold, man. Learn to laugh at yourself. You're in danger of turning into this man. : M: Who, me? : T: Yeah, you. Wouldn't laugh. Wouldn't hang out. grumble "I've got my work, grumble I've got my life, grumble and never the two shall meet." grumble ''If we're risking our asses, we gotta be family. How 'bout that, Dye Pack? : F: Hey, fuck you. Sense of humor. : M: Hey, let's just do this thing, alright? Gustavo Mota : G: Okay, we doin' this? ''Uhhh ...robbing stash spots don't count, I guess. Lemme think, first real lick. Uhhhhh A'ight, yeah, armored car. Homies broke down in East Los, you know what I'm saying? They had it coming. : M: Yeh How much you take? : G: Two hundred... thousand. : M: Ohh Big dog! First time out? : G: Had to send most of it up the ladder, yo. Reppin' Vagos, homie. Yeah, so that was when I went independent. : F: Man, I hear you on that one. Patrick McReary : P: You know what, my first job ain't that interesting - I think I was spotting for my brother's scores in junior high. What is interesting is my biggest job, the Bank of Liberty City. : M: Ohh Shit, yeah, I heard you were part of the crew that took that down. : P: I ran the crew. It was me, my brother Derrick, God rest his soul, my pal Michael, God rest his soul, and another boy, Niko, who's probably dead too. : M: They're all dead? Musta been jinxed huh? : P: All I know is that I lived to tell the tale. We went in, my pal Michael gets shot, I take down the hero who did it, then we blow the vault, take the money, and meet half the LCPD coming out. The cops are outside, they're in the street, down the alleys, they're in the subway. We just kept moving, and shooting, moving, and shooting, climbed out the subway, found a car, and we were away. : M: Sounds like you were the right guy to bring along on this. Let's just hope we ain't jinxed as well. Chef : T: Chef, will you tell these gentlemen about your first job? : C: T, man, you could just as easily... : T: You tell 'em. I'll do a sanity check. : M: Trevor - the ultimate judge of sanity. : C: Well, it was... uhh ...part of the interview process, I guess is how you'd call it. Trevor knew I could cook, wanted to see if I could handle myself. This 'cash for gold' guy comes through town, stood to reason he had funds. Next thing, we were burying him and his bodyguard in the junkyard... well... most of 'em, anyhow. : T: Fifty K! He did fine. He's better at all aspects of the job now - from killing to dismemberment. Norm Richards : N: I don't wanna freak you out, Mike. But it was... Ehh ...it was the day you died. You see, you were a... you were a hero of mine. My only hero - the original outlaw. I was at home with my wife, three brats, and I see the news - Michael Townley's dead. And I think 'MT wouldn't a taken this shit, kids crying'. I get up, I walk out. And then I'm taking down this warehouse I know about for ten grand in cash. Man, shit, that fucking high, man! The rush! I hole up in a motel room, get some coke, some young hookers, real young, like right on the line, and man, I never looked back. Never saw my family again, never paid another bill, best thing I done and it's all thanks to you. : T: Wow, Michael, you're an inspiration. You're changing lives, bro. : M: I don't take responsibility for that. Daryl Johns : D: I was somewhat of a prodigy... dropped outta school, wanted to start taking down joints, but didn't know how to do it... And then it clicked - I got the most powerful weapon on the planet - up here - my mind, right? : T: Uhhhhh ...yeah. : D: Soon as I understood that, I wrote a note, handed it to a teller, walked out a bank with a couple of grand. Did it again the next day. Got caught on the fifth job and sent away for ten years. : T: Thats... Uhhhh ...too bad. So... Uhh : D: No, no, no - best thing that coulda happened to me. I really studied inside - psychology, sociology, animal behavior - now my brain's a super weapon. HahahaHA You know, I got some ideas 'bout how this job might be run more efficiently. : T: Yeah, yeah, good for you. Dsurian 00:10, June 4, 2015 (UTC) Data Analysis Upon discovery, this page had no direct or accurate reference to money stolen, money earned, or its many variables and relevance. I have since made a few improvements, but would like to add more, though I'm not sure of the best way to go about it. Here is some raw data to back up my findings, not to be used on the main page: PaletoScoreResults - Gus.png|Gustavo Mota. PaletoScoreResults - Patrick.png|Patrick McReary. PaletoScoreResults - Chef.png|Chef. PaletoScoreResults - Norm.png|Norm Richards. PaletoScoreResults - Daryl.png|Daryl Johns. The take is constant @ $8,016,020 - it is not affected by any outside influence, such as time or the gunman's skill. Money dropped depends entirely on how much the three characters get shot in the back - this can be mitigated by moving forward cautiously, predicting enemy movement, and using Michael's special ability ...however, the minimum is ~$20,000, as that is how much the crew loses while the player is controlling Franklin in the Dozer, so dropping more than a total of $30,000 is generally considered a 'bad run'. After that small subtraction, the FIB Cut is taken off the top and is always 78%, likely ~$6.23 million - if the player drops less, they earn more, but so does the player, and vice-versa. The remainder, ~$1.75 million, gets divvied up for Lester (12% - ~$211,000) and the crew cut of a single gunman, before being split equally between the three characters; ~$440,000 - $460,000 each. The only consequence concerning the choice of gunman is whether they live or die. Living requires one of the best three available; Gustavo with his highest cut (14%, ~$246,000) makes him the least desired, while Patrick and Chef are practically the same in this case - similar stats, experience doesn't effect future endeavors, and identical cut (12%, ~$211,000). Dying requires one of the worst two available; Daryl would allow the maximum character share @ ~$463,000 with his lowest cut, despite the casualty (6% + 50% = 9%, ~$158,000), but as he's the cheapest gunman and can be useful on later heists, it may be wiser to throw Norm in front of the cop car as he's still cheaper than any of the best three (7% + 50% = 10.5%, ~$184,000). And yes, I'm aware some of this information is now included on this page, and some of it is included on Paleto Score Setup, but not this much detail as yet. Dsurian 03:09, June 5, 2015 (UTC) Real Life Inspiration I have been doing quite a bit of research of famous bank robberies, and I have finally come to a conclusion that the North Hollywood Bank Robbery isn't at all an inspiration for this mission. Here's a few points to consider, as to why it isn't: *Overpowered weapons (Miniguns, Combat MGs, RPGs etc) were not used in the real life robbery. *Location as to were the mission is set doesn't even closely replicate the real-life robbery. *Military were not involved in the real robbery. *Heavy armor not closely resembled in the real heist. *three protagonists instead of two. *All 3 get away, unlike the real heist. *Getaway method, transport and choice doesn't even closely replicate the real robbery. *Amount of money stolen is no-where near the amount in the real heist. *Internal robbery inside the bank doesn't follow a similar plot. Similarities *It's a robbery *Armed police respond. *Shootout *Lasts for a large amount of time *Many police injured. I think we can all conclude this isn't similar at all. Even the Pacific Standard Job could be called a closer match, seen as the location is closer, the police response and the available weapons used. Much of the plot also matches closer. It's basically like calling I Fought the Law... an inspiration of the movie "Crank", where the protagonist steals an LAPD police motorcycle, it just doesn't match close enough. • • 11:54, August 1, 2015 (UTC)